Nightmares
by BonesAndBooth4evr
Summary: Set after 'Aliens in a Spaceship.' Bones is having nightmares and wants comfort. Possible spoilers if you havn't seen the 'Aliens in a Spaceship' episode.


**I hope you like it! It's my first Bones fic, so I hope it's a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but one can dream, can't she?**

_She was underground. Underground where no one could hear her screaming. No one could get to her, and there was no one to hold her, no one to tell her everything was going to be okay. As her constant screaming slowly stopped, she saw a light. But it wasn't the light she wanted to see. It wasn't the light of being freed from underground. No-it was not the sun. She started sobbing, tears streaming down her face as the light came closer and started getting brighter…_

Temperance Brennan's eyes shot open, her hands clawing at the sheets on her bed. She was sweating, and like in her dream, there were tears streaming down her face. It seemed to her that she would never get over being buried alive, no matter how much she tried to forget. Trapped underground in that car was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. She thought she would never get out, never go back to the job and the people she loved most. She looked over at the clock. 2:46. _Great, _she thought_, I have 3 hours before I have to get up. _She laid back down, and tried to sleep.

BBBBB

Seeley Booth couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how he almost lost Bones. _His _Bones. He had almost been too late to save her. She almost died. He'd never forgive himself for not being there when the Gravedigger kidnapped her and buried her alive. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 2:49. He wondered if Bones would be awake. He picked up his phone and started to dial her number.

BBBBB

She was lying in bed awake when she heard her cell phone start to ring. _Who would be calling me at this time in the morning? _she thought. She was awake, so she might as well answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bones"

"Booth, what are you doing calling me this early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what happened to you."

Bones sighed. She couldn't be having this conversation, or at least not over the phone.

"Booth?"

"Yea, Bones?"

"I know its early in the morning, but will you come over here? I need to talk to you face to face, not over the phone."

Booth thought she sounded a little panicky, so he quickly agreed, saying he would see her soon. He snapped his phone shut and shot out of bed. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and practically ran to his car. He turned on his sirens, and sped out of the parking garage outside his apartment.

BBBBB

Bones was in her kitchen heating up a pot of coffee when she heard a knock at her door. She walked to the door knowing immediately who it would be. She flung the door open, seeing Booth standing there in just sweatpants. No shirt. He must not have changed before he left.

Booth walked into her apartment. He had been there so many times before it practically felt like home. "I'm here now. What did you want to talk about?"

Bones walked over to her couch and sad down, and Booth did the same. She tried explaining what was going through her head. "I've been having nightmares, Booth. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, I see darkness, and I'm reminded of being trapped underground in that car, struggling to stay alive. All I could think about when I was underground was that I would never see you again, and that scared me even more."

Booth leaned over and gave her a hug, her head rested on his chest as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. He thought that he had never seen a stronger woman in his life. "I was scared too Bones." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "I thought I would lose you. I thought I would never get to hold you in my arms again, never be able to comfort you…never be able to tell you how I feel…"

Her head lifted off of his chest and she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?" Now she was the one who was whispering.

"I love you, Bones. I always have, and I always will. I never want to lose you, and I never want to let anything bad ever happen to you."

At his words, tears started flowing down her face. She had wanted to hear those words for so long. Booth started to speak again, but he was interrupted with Bones' lips pressing down on his in a long, slow kiss. Booth pulled away and looked into her deep blue eyes. She just simply laid her head back down on his chest and whispered, "I love you, too, Booth"

He never had a bigger smile on his face as he looked at the beautiful woman laying on his chest slowly falling into a peaceful sleep, and he fell asleep right after.

**So that's it! Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
